After Math
by Lady Fluffikens
Summary: After Season 7: Buffy goes to find Angel and they reunite their love. They end up in Cedar, Colorado with their three daughters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

Notice: I do not own these characters, except for the ones that I make up.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you, guys. Am I being too friendly? Fabulous. Well, anyway, I've been following this website for a while now and I love it. I sort of love it, anyway. I am going to let you guys know that I except all reviews but I do not except flames that have no explanation behind them. I toss those reviews into the garbage where they belong. I'm not trying to be mean but flames without explanation is kind of lame.

Summary: This takes place after season seven of Buffy. Buffy goes back to LA to find Angel and they soon reunite their love and end up in small town Cedar, Colorado with three daughters. This is a little AU because Connor never came to be (he's a very bad boy), Spike and Anya are alive, and well, I think that is it.

CHAPTER 1

            It was a dark Friday night, moon the only light. Buffy walked through the woods of Cedar, Colorado, a long, baseball bat-like stake in her hand. The quiet gave Buffy time to wonder off into her own thoughts.

          Cedar, as small and quiet as a town ever was, even more so than Sunnydale, which was never quiet. Buffy often compared sweet Cedar to hell on earth Sunnydale. Cedar just seemed like the more pleasant place to think about. A vampire jumping out of the darkness knocked Buffy to the ground and away from her thoughts.

          The slayer leapt up and immediately began exchanging blows with the creature of the night. On Buffy's third punch to his face the vampire took hold of her hand and swung her into one of the many nearby trees. Buffy got back to her feet quickly, kicked the vampire in the stomach, and stabbed him in the chest with her stake when he was on the ground.

          All of a sudden another vampire came crashing out of the bushes, falling on its back. Buffy just shrugged and stabbed it quickly. Angel walked out of the bushes then and up to her.

"Hey," he greeted. "And here I thought I was getting too old for this."

Buffy turned to him, resting the pointed end of the stake on the ground. "Sort of but you hide it well."

"I try," Angel shrugged. He put his arm around her waist and they began to walk. "Fun night, huh?"

"Better, I guess." Buffy stared closely at her stake. "I swear how many apocalypses do we have to have before all of the vamps are gone?"

Angel pulled her in more closely as he replied, "Two, three maybe?" Buffy sighed, looking down at the ground. "You'll always be the slayer, Buff."

"_A_ slayer," Buffy corrected. "There are, well, _lots_ now, all over the world."

"Even so you're the only one _this_ town has."

Buffy stopped walking and turned to him with a soft smile. "And you're the only shanshu having, sex, broody, vampire champion it has."

"Ain't it the truth?" Angel smirked. He leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Come on." They began to walk again. "Let's get back to the girls."

Buffy sighed. "I just hope they're in bed."

          Six-year-old Vanessa Angel jumped around the house in the living room, growling as she did. The young girl was playing one of her usual vampire games. She was bouncing up and down on the couch when Buffy and Angel entered.

          Neither one of them liked the sight they saw. Some of Vanessa's toy were tossed randomly around the living room, there were juice stains over the carpet, and Vanessa was jumping on the couch with her shoes still on.

"I don't think they're asleep," Angel said to Buffy.

"Gee, you think?" Buffy said in her usual sarcastic way. She watched Vanessa as she kept jumping. "You gonna handle that?"

"Yeah, sure," Angel replied, looking down at her. "Why don't you go check on Chelsea and Stacey?"

"Can do," Buffy sighed, heading towards the kitchen.

Angel entered the living room then. "Hey!" he shouted, causing Vanessa to shriek a little and sit down on the couch inconspicuously.

"Hi, Daddy," she smiled innocently, batting her little eyelashes.

Angel slipped off his long coat. "So what part of be in bed by the time we get back didn't you understand?" he asked, tossing the coat into a chair.

"I couldn't go to sleep," Vanessa said, still with the smile on her face. "You have to tuck me in."

Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I'll tuck you in all right."

          Vanessa shrieked again and dashed towards the entrance of the room, attempting to get away from her dad. Angel easily took hold of her before she could step one foot out of the living room. He took her over to the couch and began tickling her stomach.

"Stop!" Vanessa squealed in amusement, kicking her little feet.

"Nope," Angel said as he continued to tickle her.

          Buffy walked into the kitchen, seeing Chelsea, she and Angel's fourteen-year-old daughter, chatting away on the phone and twisting her shoulder length blonde hair around with her finger. Buffy walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hold on," Chelsea said into the phone then looked up at her mother. "What?"

"How long have you been on that?" Buffy asked, gesturing towards the phone.

Chelsea glanced at the walk clock. "Like three hours." She turned back into the phone. "OK. Where was I?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced around. "Where's Stacey?"

"Somewhere," Chelsea shrugged then went back to her conversation.

          Buffy sighed deeply and made a mental note to talk to Chelsea later about her excessive phone use. She went upstairs and headed in the direction of the bedroom door that had low, pop music coming from it. Buffy knocked on the door softly.

"Stacey!" She called, knocking a little louder. "Hey, Stace!"

A tall, red haired girl with brown eyes appeared at the door then. "What?" she asked crossly, one hand on her hip.

"Stacey, in case you hadn't noticed, the living room is a mess and Chelsea's been on the phone forever."

Stacey shrugged her shoulders. "So...?"

"So?" Buffy echoed, surprised at her impudence. "Well, we sort of left you in charge. Why'd you let this happen?"

"Teenage insanity," Stacey replied, her arms crossed. "Sometimes we just snap and the craziest things happen. This week the living room is a mess. Next week..." Stacey glanced around suspiciously and said in a low voice, "The cops could show up at our door."

Buffy glared at her. "Not with the funny."

"Look if you don't mind I'm in the middle of something." Stacey shut her door before Buffy could say anything and turned the music up louder.

          Angel continued to tickle a squirming Vanessa down in the living room. The chestnut brown haired girl kicked wildly but kept a smile on her face.

"Daddy, stop!" Vanessa giggled. "I'll be good!"

"Great." Angel stopped tickling her and stood her up in his lap. "Now what were you doing that made this mess?"

"Playing," Vanessa replied simply.

"Playing what?" Angel asked suspiciously. Vanessa looked away sheepishly. "You were playing vampire again."

"Yeah, but it's not like last time," Vanessa tried to explain herself. "This time I didn't bite Chelsea."

Angel hid a smile at that memory. "That doesn't matter. I've told you not to play that. Being a vampire isn't a game, you got that?"

Vanessa nodded slowly. "Yes, Daddy..." she answered him lowly.

"Good." Angel pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "Time for _you_ to go to bed." He picked her up gently and carried her up to her bedroom.

          Angel tucked Vanessa into bed snuggly then left out the door, bumping into a grumpy Chelsea in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked her, matching his brown eyes with hers.

"Daddy, Mom is so unfair," Chelsea stated. "Chrissy was just about to tell me who had my name scribbled all over his notebook."

Angel crossed his arms a little angrily. "A teenaged boy has your name on his notebook?"

Chelsea squirmed sheepishly. "Yeah, well... it's just a rumor." Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'll go to bed now." She rushed into her bedroom.

          Angel sighed and wondered into his bedroom. Buffy soon entered after him, looking tired from both patrolling and dealing with the girls.

"I repeat, fun night, huh?" said Angel, climbing into bed.

"Yeah, big fun," Buffy agreed sarcastically, getting into the bed on the opposite side. "I'm worried about Stacey."

Angel rolled around to his side and looked at her. "We all are. She hasn't been the same since Rick died."

"I can't exactly blame her." Buffy looked into his eyes. "I know what it's like to lose a boyfriend... literally."

Angel reached out and stroked her blonde curls. "Then have that boyfriend get shot down to hell?"

Buffy snuggled up to him. "Please. I don't feel like a guilt trip tonight."

Angel smiled and kept playing with her hair. "Sorry. Good night."

Buffy closed her eyes and said, "When does the good part come in?"

Second Author's Note: What do you think of the first chapter? I hope you like it and I will update soon. But you have to actually review me first otherwise there is no use in updating. You get what I mean? Good.


	2. Chapter 2 Playing With Fire

Notice: I do not own these characters, except for the ones that I make up.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you, guys. Am I being too friendly? Fabulous. Well, anyway, I've been following this website for a while now and I love it. I sort of love it, anyway. I am going to let you guys know that I except all reviews but I do not except flames that have no explanation behind them. I toss those reviews into the garbage where they belong. I'm not trying to be mean but flames without explanation is kind of lame.

Summary: This takes place after season seven of Buffy. Buffy goes back to LA to find Angel and they soon reunite their love and end up in small town Cedar, Colorado with three daughters. This is a little AU because Connor never came to be (he's a very bad boy), Spike and Anya are alive, and well, I think that is it. 

Now let me answer some reviews:

Sophie: I'm glad you like the story but I have Angel with a shanshu in this story and that's how he had the kids.

HARRYPOTTER4LIFE: I am not stupid, plain and simple. I _know_ vampires can't have kids and if you read the story you would catch on.

Queen Boadicea: Thanks for the review. It was nice.

Cloudofcalm: Thanks for the help but don't judge my story this way on only the first chapter. Answers will be revealed so just sit back and relax.

CHAPTER 2

          Stacey walked down the halls of school, a blank look on her face, stuck in her own world. As she moved down the halls it was as if she wasn't really focused on anything yet had a purpose to get to her next class. Stacey passed by a couple of girls as she headed to her locker.

"Isn't that Stacey Angel?" the taller girl asked her blonde friend.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. She is totally out of it. Can you believe it?"

"Her boyfriend died after all."

"Did they find his killer yet?"

The tall girl shook her head and replied, "Nope. I haven't heard anything."

          As Stacey opened her locker door she glanced towards the inside of the door at a picture of her standing next to Rick, her boyfriend that had died. He had deep, dark black hair and flashing blue eyes. Rick had his arm around Stacey in the picture and they were both smiling at a carnival. Stacey shut the locker door hard and stormed off down the hall.

          Later that day Buffy sat at her desk down at the police station where she worked, going over some paperwork. She looked up as the chief of police, Frank Gibson, made his way out of his office. Buffy stood and started to go after him.

"Frank," she began. "How's it looking with Rick's case?"

Frank kept walking as he spoke. "I need to get back to work," he told her, dismissing the issue.

"The last time I checked this was your work," Buffy reminded him. "Now talk to me."

The chief turned around and looked at her. "Mrs. Angel, look. I know Stace has a general stake in this but you can't stay focused on it."

"Yes, I do have to stay focused on it," Buffy insisted. "And don't call me Mrs. Angel. You can't call someone's daughter Stace and then go Mrs. Angel on them."

"_Buffy_," Frank continued. "You and your husband are the pros when it comes to the whole paranormal thing, the best detectives. But this is a regular case. It's a depressing one but it's regular. Ricky Jackson died from getting stabbed to death, the poor kid."

"I know," Buffy sighed a little, pulling her blouse down a little. "But what I don't get is how no one has been able to find the killer." Frank started to turn away again, exasperated, but Buffy grabbed his arm. "Frank, please. This isn't just a detective talking. I'm a mother, too. And this is hurting my daughter."

Frank sighed deeply. "Buffy, we're doing everything we can. We'll keep you updated. But, for now, maybe you should just focus on your daughter and not her boyfriend." Frank turned and walked off then, leaving Buffy to think on what he said.

          Angel walked into his house when school had already ended and saw Dawn sitting in the living room, flipping through a magazine on the couch.

"Hey, Dawnie," Angel greeted, leaving the front door ajar.

She looked up from her magazine at the shanshu having vampire. "Oh, hey, Angel."

Angel walked into the living room, dropping his coat into a chair. "Thanks for picking Vanessa up from school. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen I think," Dawn replied, going back to her magazine.

          Vanessa indeed sat at the kitchen table eating the cookies and chocolate milk Dawn had put out for her. Thoughts of the day ran through the six-year-old's mind as she munched on her sweet butter cookie. One of the girls in kindergarten had told her about a trick she had learned where she wet her hands then touched the flaming part of a candle and didn't even fill the burn. Vanessa had been dying to try the trick out all day, thinking it sounded like something a vampire would be able to do and she loved vampire games.

          She got down from the chair she sat at and went over to the stove, turning one of the dials a few times before one of the burners of the stove finally lit. Vanessa had seen Buffy do it several times and knew how to work the electric stove. She went over to the sink and wet her hands well then went back over to the stove's lit burner, slowly reaching her hand out to it.

"Vanessa—" Angel started as he entered the kitchen. The smile he had on his face washed away when he saw what she was doing. "Hey!"

Vanessa gasped, startled, and accidentally burnt the tip of a couple of her fingers. "Ouch!" she exclaimed in pain.

          Angel hauled her up quickly and sat her down next to the sink, immediately running her entire hand under cold water, much to the child's pleasure as the burn went away quickly.

"Vanessa Angel," Angel began, wiping her hand off with a nearby towel. "What did you think you were doing?"

Vanessa took her hand away and looked it over, seeing only a couple of dark marks on her fingers. "I was doing a magic trick."

Angel looked at her closely. "What kind of trick?"

"I learned it at school," Vanessa explained. "This girl told me about how when she wets her hands she can feel fire so I wanted to try it."

Angel knelt down, making sure his brown eyes met her hazel ones. "Listen to me and listen good. Don't you _ever_ do that again. You could have really burnt yourself."

Vanessa pouted, staring down at her jeans. "It was just a vampire game."

"I've warned you about those games, too," Angel said, picking her up off from the side of the sink and standing her up. "I better not ever catch you doing anything like this again and don't play anymore of those games."

Vanessa continued to pout. "You're no fun," she grumbled, crossing her little arms. Angel suddenly swatted her behind, causing her to jump. "Daddy!"

Angel knelt down to her. "If I ever catch you putting yourself in danger by playing these kinds of games again I'm going to put you over my knee and spank you."

Vanessa's pout increased, partly because she _knew_ for a fact that he meant it and partly because the thought made her sad. Before either of them could say anything the sound of the front door opening interrupted them.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. "I'm not breaking in. The door was open."

Vanessa smiled, forgetting Angel's threat. "Uncle Lorne!" She started to run out of the question.

Angel grabbed her arm before she could make it to the doorway and said, "Don't forget what I said."

Vanessa just nodded and ran out to where a man in a loud colored suit stood in the living room with Dawn, a scarf wrapped around his face. 

"Hey, Uncle Lorne!" the little girl shouted, knowing who it was regardless of the scarf.

Lorne slowly unraveled the scarf, revealing his green face. "Howdy, pumpkin." He looked his scarf over. "You'd think with all the paranormal sites in this town that I wouldn't have to wear this thing."

"Well, look on the bright side," Dawn smiled softly, her arms folded. "It matches your tie."

"Thanks, Dawnie," Lorne returned the smile. "That's what I was going for."

"Hi, Lorne," Angel greeted, joining the others in the living room. "When did you get in?"

"When the morning bells were ringing," Lorne told him. "I got a call from a local club owner. He wants me to run karoke night."

"Um, won't that be kind of hard? You know with the whole..." Dawn pointed at his horns. "The whole demon thing?"

"Not to worry, princess," Lorne assured her. "Compliments of a few resources of mine, I've got the ingredients for a perfect cover up spell. I'll appear human to anyone who's never seen my true face before."

"Cool," Vanessa beamed up at him.

"Very," Lorne agreed, looking down at the child.

"So, Lorne, how are the others?" Angel asked. "AI still running well?"

          Before Lorne could say anything Buffy walked through the door, throwing her jacket into the same chair as Angel's coat.

"Where's Stacey?" Buffy asked her husband.

"Hi, Buff," Lorne waved.

"Hi, Lorne," Buffy greeted him absent mindedly, still waiting for Angel to answer her.

"She hasn't made it home yet," Angel replied.

Buffy sighed. "Great."

"What's wrong?" Angel questioned. "I thought you said Frank wouldn't talk to you."

"Well, he did talk to me but, like always, he didn't give me any answers. All he said was that I should focus on Stace." Buffy slipped off her purse as she said, "I think the police in this town are useless."

"Buffy, we are pretty much the police," Angel reminded her as if he were desperate to say duh.

"Yeah, well, I guess that makes us useless, too," Buffy said as she left out of the room in search of a cup of coffee.

Lorne watched her leave then turned to Angel. "Cute little cup of sunshine isn't she?"

"She's stressing," Dawn said. "It's been flat around here. Stace seems to really have lost it since... you know."

"Her boyfriend died," Vanessa stated in a blunt childish way.

"What she said," Dawn agreed, pointing at the girl.

Lorne nodded understandingly then turned his attention to Angel again. "Everything's cool at AI," he replied to the vampire's previous question. "Gunn's doing a good job of running it."

"I thought I left Wesley in charge," Angel said, a confused expression making its way to his face.

"Yeah, well, we demoted him with a unanimous vote. We call it the "he's a bossy bouncer" vote," Lorne explained.

          Angel nodded, still a little confused by it. Dawn hid a giggle behind her hand and Vanessa openly laughed.

Second Author's Note: This was supposed to longer but I guess I changed my mind at the last minute. Please review me. Oh, and I know a lot of you have questions and most will be revealed in the story, like Angel's shanshu. Well, in case anyone was wondering Dawn is all grownup now and lives in Cedar with the rest of them. See? I'm not stupid. I'm a total thinker who just likes fluff.


	3. Chapter 3 Wondering in the Night

Notice: I do not own these characters, except for the ones that I make up.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you, guys. Am I being too friendly? Fabulous. Well, anyway, I've been following this website for a while now and I love it. I sort of love it, anyway. I am going to let you guys know that I except all reviews but I do not except flames that have no explanation behind them. I toss those reviews into the garbage where they belong. I'm not trying to be mean but flames without explanation is kind of lame.

Summary: This takes place after season seven of Buffy. Buffy goes back to LA to find Angel and they soon reunite their love and end up in small town Cedar, Colorado with three daughters. This is a little AU because Connor never came to be (he's a very bad boy), Spike and Anya are alive, and well, I think that is it.

CHAPTER 3

          Later that evening, Chelsea and Vanessa sat at the kitchen table with Angel who held a small cup of coffee in his hand. He and Buffy had both taken a strange liking to drink. Chelsea had a couple of books in front of her, straining over a homework assignment. Vanessa had two thoughts going on inside of her head. One was her desire to play yet another vampire game and the second was the threat Angel had given her over those exact games.

Chelsea groaned, scribbling away at something that she had written down in her notebook with the eraser end of her pencil. "Who was the sodding idiot that invented algebra?" she grumbled, sounding very British.

"The same sodding idiot that invented curfews," Angel spoke up.

Buffy glanced at the wall clock for the fourth time that night, a worried look on her face. "OK. This is getting annoying. Where _is_ Stacey?"

"She'll be home," Angel assured her, trying to cover his own worry.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," Buffy reminded him, going over to the boiling pot that was on the stove. "The whole call if you're going to be late for dinner thing should really apply here."

"She'll be here," Angel said again more firmly.

Chelsea groaned again and threw her pencil down. "This whole studying crap is really getting to me." She looked back at Buffy. "I think I'm going to skip dinner to study. If I don't pass this test then I'm pretty sure I won't be allowed in high school therefore I'll never graduate, get married, have children, and be able to let you guys brag to your friends in the park about what a genius your middle daughter is."

"Chelsea," Angel cut into her rant, making the blonde girl look at him. "Just go."

Chelsea smiled at him, gathered her books, and slipped out of the room.

"When do we eat?" Vanessa moaned.

"We're trying to wait on Stacey," Buffy replied.

Vanessa pouted, resting her head on her little fist. "Can I cook my own dinner? I can use the stove." Angel simply raised an eyebrow at her and Vanessa quieted down quickly.

          Upstairs Chelsea tossed her books onto her bed and made her way to the closet. After she had picked herself out an outfit she put thick curls into her hair. When Chelsea was finished getting dressed she looked herself over in her vanity mirror, getting a good look at herself and what she wore: Nicely curled blonde hair, a black mini skirt, and a sparkly, gold halter top.

          After getting a good look at herself Chelsea grabbed a purse and slipped into Stacey's room, which was the room with the great climbing tree outside the window. Chelsea made her way down the tree, momentarily dreading that her skirt was so short, and ran off down the block.

          About an hour later Buffy, Angel, and Vanessa all sat around the kitchen table, eating their spaghetti and pork chops silently.

"I still can't believe she didn't call," Buffy grumbled silently, rolling a meatball on her plate with a fork.

"She still could," Angel pointed out, still defending Stacey.

Buffy just sighed and kept playing with her meatball.

          Down at the Hot Spot, the local night club, Chelsea had met up with a couple of her friends. The blonde teenager sat at the back of the club where bean bag chairs could be found. She and Danny Fetcher, one of the boys from her eight grade class, chaired one of the bean chair. Chelsea was lost in the boy's dark green eyes, which went just right with his dark hair. Chelsea had been wanting to go out with him all year and she had finally decided to make her move that night.

"So how's your mom handling the divorce?" Chelsea asked him, going into their third conversation that night.

"She's OK I guess," Danny replied in his low Italian voice that Chelsea just adored.

"Are you, though?"

Danny shrugged and moved around on the bean bag. "I'm cool. In fact I'm sorta glad they finally got divorced. Now I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to listen to them fight."

"It still must be tough," Chelsea said, compassion in her voice. "Or is this just the whole macho attitude thing that I hear so much about?"

"Probably," Danny smiled at her. He looked her over. "I forgot to tell you earlier. You look really beautiful tonight."

Chelsea smiled bashfully as she thanked him. Respect from an extremely cute boy was worth its weight in gold. Before Chelsea could say anything about the way he was dressed their friend, Brenda, wondered over to them, some type of drink in her hand.

"Hey, Chelsea," Brenda said, kneeling down to the bean bag, which was hard as her jeans were tight. "Some cute guy is looking at you."

"What cute guy?" Chelsea and Danny asked simultaneously, Danny a little angry and Chelsea curious.

Brenda pointed towards the stage and Chelsea saw Lorne, which made her eyes immediately go wide. "Cute guy?" she nearly exclaimed. "That's my uncle, Lorne."

Brenda sipped her drink. "Well, he's cute from where I'm standing."

Danny shrugged and kept his eyes on Lorne. "He's OK. If you go for that muscle bound, sweet smile thing."

Chelsea couldn't believe either of them and look from one to the other. "What is wrong with you guys?" She pointed at Brenda's drink. "What's in that exactly?"

Lorne made his way over to Chelsea's small group, much to the blonde's dismay. "Hey, C girl," the green man greeted.

"Uh, hi," Chelsea forced a smile at him, trying to tug her skirt down.

"Hi," Brenda smiled at Lorne in a fawning teenage girl sort of way that made Chelsea roll her eyes.

"Can we concur for one little teeny minute?" Lorne asked Chelsea, pulling her aside before she could answer.

"It's not what it looks like," Chelsea began.

"Not what it looks like?" Lorne echoed, his voice trying to remain nonchalant. "It looks like you're at this club on a school night, dressed like that, and..." Lorne sniffed the air a little. "Don't tell me you've been drinking."

"No!" Chelsea practically shouted. "That's that crap Brenda drinks. I'm not into that."

"Well, that's one good thing," the green demon said, folding his arms. "Not that it saves you."

"What makes you think I don't have permission to be here?" Chelsea asked him cooly, putting a hand to her hip.

"Because it took your dad like ten years to let you go trick or treating by yourself in this itty bitty town."

"Oh..." Chelsea's hand slipped off her hip. "Well, I just needed a break is all." She looked him in the eye, giving him her best Buffy like pout. "You don't have to tell anyone, namely my parents, do you?"

Lorne sighed, giving into her adorable look. "I'm watching you, missy," he warned, waving a finger in her face.

Chelsea gave him a very grateful smile before rejoining her friends.

          The night was dark yet moonlit as Stacey walked along the side of the road that stood next to the woods. Her red hair flapped like wings against the night air, a slight chill running through her despite the jacket she wore. Stacey finally stopped at a tree stump and took a seat, pulling a carton of cigarettes from her jacket pocket. She lit one of the tobacco sticks and started to put it in her mouth.

"How's it hanging, chit?" Stacey, startled, looked over to see Spike leaning against a tree in the woods, looking directly at her. "Cancer could look really good on you."

Stacey half smiled as she took the cigarette away from her mouth. "Hello, dear Uncle Spike." She looked at him. "It's not what you think. I'm not addicted to the stuff or anything."

"Doesn't matter." Spike held out his hand to her and Stacey grudgingly gave him her cigarettes. "You're still just a little nip and these things could bloody well kill you. Plus let's not forget the millions of ways your dear ol' dad would have to punish you."

"Doesn't really matter," Stacey shrugged, glancing down at her boot cut jeans. "Nothing matters anymore."

"Don't be such a drama mama," Spike said, slipping a cigarette out of the carton and lighting it.

"Hey, hypocrite much?" Stacey said to him.

"Nope. Because unlike you I won't be bloody dead meat if I get caught with these." The vampire stuck the cigarette into his mouth and puffed on it a little. "Then there is the whole I don't breath so asthma means a whole lot of nothing to me."

Stacey stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket and hid a tiny smile. "Yeah..."

"So..." Spike blew smoke from his mouth as he spoke. "What do you think you're doing out here all alone at night? Any member of my kind would be more than willing to jump out of these trees and enjoy having a walking happy meal all to himself."

"I could use a happy meal." Stacey pulled her right foot up and played with the laces of her boot. "I know I missed dinner."

Spike knew that she would just avoid his questions so he decided not to push her too far. "How about I take you home? Like now?"

Stacey glanced over at his eyes as she said, "I'm thinking I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Good guess," Spike smirked.

Second Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I should mention that I'm a total fluffer as you can guess from my name and profile so the main reason I'm doing this story is for that reason, fluff. Why? That's the way I write, simple. Now could you press that little button down below so I feel the need to update? Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 Busted at Home

Notice: I do not own these characters, except for the ones that I make up.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you, guys. Am I being too friendly? Fabulous. Well, anyway, I've been following this website for a while now and I love it. I sort of love it, anyway. I am going to let you guys know that I except all reviews but I do not except flames that have no explanation behind them. I toss those reviews into the garbage where they belong. I'm not trying to be mean but flames without explanation is kind of lame.

Summary: This takes place after season seven of Buffy. Buffy goes back to LA to find Angel and they soon reunite their love and end up in small town Cedar, Colorado with three daughters. This is a little AU because Connor never came to be (he's a very bad boy), Spike and Anya are alive, and well, I think that is it.

CHAPTER 4

          Spike rode on his motorcycle, Stacey on the back, her arms wrapped around his waist to keep from falling off. Meanwhile headed in the opposite direction was Lorne and Chelsea. Both duos met up at the front steps.

"Uncle Lorne?" Stacey exclaimed at the same time Chelsea said, "Uncle Spike?"

"Hey, Stacey bean," Lorne waved at the red head.

Stacey gave him a little smile.

"Good to see you, half bit," Spike said to Chelsea, looking her up and down. "And half dressed as well."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Don't make a thing out of it." She pointed a thumb at Lorne. "It's enough Uncle Lorne was so desperate to get me home he left the club early."

"You were at a club?" Stacey asked her sister in disbelief.

"I party," Chelsea shrugged.

          The front door flung open then, revealing a very steamed Buffy and rationale faced Angel standing behind her. Buffy glared daggers at Stacey, not even noticing Chelsea, Spike, or Lorne right away.

"Where have you been?" Buffy demanded.

"Walking around," Stacey replied vaguely, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Walking around?" Buffy echoed angrily.

"Buff, just try to calm—" Angel got a good look at Chelsea and nearly vamped out. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Chelsea's eyes widened, forgetting all about her clothes. She attempted to tug her skirt down, which was completely useless.

"I'm thinking that Vanessa is looking really good right about now," Lorne piped up.

          Angel practically yanked Chelsea into the house, Buffy, Stacey, Spike, and Lorne following closely. Angel pulled Chelsea into the living room and gave her an icy glare.

"Daddy, I know what this looks like but it _isn't_ what it looks like," Chelsea began.

"So it doesn't look like my fourteen-year-old daughter put on clothes that would only fit a Barbie doll and then snuck out of the house?" Angel snapped.

Chelsea fidgeted. "OK. It's exactly what it looks like."

"Cut her a little slack, Angel cakes," Lorne interjected. "I mean she was only there to meet her booze hound friend and hang out with her boyfriend."

Chelsea mentally kicked both herself and Lorne.

Angel's glare deepened. "What did he say?"

Chelsea smiled sweetly. "You know how Uncle Lorne is, always babbling." She glanced at the watch she wore. "Well, I think it's time to go to bed." Chelsea started to go pass Angel but he grabbed her arm. "I so saw that coming."

"The whole pretending to study thing?" Buffy said to Chelsea. "Oh, that is so old. Believe me, I know."

"As much as I would love to stay for this, I won't." Stacey turned to leave the room but was halted by Buffy.

"You're not going anywhere," the slayer said firmly.

"What's the big deal?" Stacey snapped. "So I didn't tell you I was going somewhere after school, so I didn't call, so I—" She stopped talking, realizing that she was hanging herself.

"Stace, what is going on with you?" Buffy tried to reason.

"_Nothing_!" Stacey exclaimed. "Mom, I'm fine. Can we just drop it?"

"Can we drop _everything_?" Chelsea added.

"No," Buffy and Angel replied simultaneously.

"Good show, isn't it?" Spike said lowly to Lorne.

Lorne answered, "Better than the Imax Theatre any day."

"I don't want to talk anymore!" Stacey announced to the room then turned and left the room.

Buffy sighed deeply. What was going on with her?

"I'm going to follow her example," Chelsea said, trying to tug out of Angel's grip.

"Fine." Angel finally let go of her. "Just go to your room." The vampire seemed as annoyed as Buffy or more so.

Chelsea hid a smile as she slipped out of the room, hoping both of her parents were too tired to be disciplinarians for a while.

Buffy turned to Angel and said, "I can't take all of this anymore. The stress is through the roof. In fact it's pass the roof. It's up in the clouds being really, really... stress-y."

"Buffy, calm down," Angel tried to console her, pulling her towards him. "I know what could help." Buffy looked up into his brown eyes. "How about going out tomorrow, just us?"

"What about the girls?" Buffy asked. "Stacey's last baby-sitting job wasn't exactly with the perfect."

Angel thought for a minute then turned to Spike. "You want to make yourself useful for once?"

"Sure, I'll watch your spawns- I mean kids," Spike agreed with a smirk.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Lorne smiled. "We can play travel scrabble. I don't know why but the travel version is just so much better."

Spike rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and quickly lighting it.

"Spike, do you mind?" Buffy chided. "I prefer you not do that around the impressionable teenagers."

Spike rested his cigarette against his leg. "You don't know how impressionable."

Second Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. It's _really_ short. I'm sorry but I wanted you to have this chapter but I didn't have long to write because I'm in a hurry. Review me, please!


End file.
